


Bath Time

by CaptainNonsense



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath, Deep feelings, Everyone is a great friend, M/M, Nakey, a little nsfw, and super supportive, angsty, dramatic speeches, hurt comfort, keith is sad, long talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNonsense/pseuds/CaptainNonsense
Summary: Back on Earth Lance used to have an almost religious practice that he liked to call “Bath Time”. Although taking a bath as an almost grown adult wasn’t as original as he thought it was, Lance thought he was the goddamned trailblazer of the century.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Keith sings is the Bayside cover of Night's Song.

Back on Earth Lance used to have an almost  _ religious _ practice that he liked to call “Bath Time”, twice a month. Although taking a bath as an almost grown adult wasn’t as original as he thought it was, Lance thought he was the goddamned trailblazer of the century. 

“I’m telling you Hunk, this. is. legendary.” Lance leaned over the pristine counter of the castle’s kitchen.

Hunk answered down at the bowl he was mixing, “Uh-huh, yeah- you used to talk about it aaalll the time when we were at the Garrison.” 

“Hell yeah I did! Do you know how hard it is to orchestrate bath time in a militaristic, government owned space academy?” 

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Hunk smiled.

“Yeah! It was freaking really hard.” Lance slumped a little, “I wish I could still do bath time now, though.”

This time Hunk stopped stirring and looked up, “You mean you still don’t do bath time now?”

“No.”

“Are you serious? Why?”

“Well, all the castle has are the weird space shower thingies that I’m not even sure use water, and I’m a paladin of Voltron. Paladins are supposed to be badass and tough, they don’t take lavender baths!”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Lance, this castle is, like, really big.”

“Yeah so?”

“A few weeks ago you and Keith just found out there was an upside down pool, and you're telling me that you don’t think there is a single bath tub in the hundreds of rooms this castle has? Which I remind you is also a spaceship?”

“Well, that doesn’t change the Paladin thing.” Lance pouted. 

Hunk could see where this was going. He set down the bowl, and turned off the oven. “What makes you think that Paladins of Voltron have to be, excuse my language, ‘badass’?” He pulled a chair up and sat down next to Lance.

Lance sighed in frustration, “Because! We pilot a super cool, super advanced, probably super magic, giant robot made of lions! We are supposed to fight evil, and be the protectors of the universe! How can you do all that, and still be soft enough to take a bubble bath?” There was a beat of silence before Hunk continued, 

“Lance, we’re a bunch of kids. I’m pretty sure Pidge is like fourteen. Just because we happen to be the coolest pilots in the  _ entire universe _ doesn’t mean we have to be some hardened, war jaded warriors or something.”

“ _ We  _ aren’t, but look at Shiro! I-”

“Yeah? And Shiro also wears the sharpest eyeliner this side of the Andromeda.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, we all have our quirks. In your mind does a perfect, tough Paladin get up early before every mission to put on perfect winged eyeliner?”

“Well no-”

“And in your mind does the perfect Paladin unironically still listen to  _ My Chemical Romance _ , because they are  perpetually stuck in their emo phase?” Lanced laughed a little at that. “And as smart and cold as Pidge can be, she started a garden in the ship’s lower levels. And me? Well Shiro may wear the best eyeliner this side of the Andromeda, but I can probably out cook any of these fools in this galaxy. Who knew space goo could be so nasty?”

Lance was sporting a wide, toothy grin of appreciation for his friend. “Lance who cares if you take a bath? It’s just a little thing that you do, we all got those things. It doesn’t make you any less of a, again excuse my language, ‘badass’ Paladin. We all have our softer sides, and that doesn’t mean we have to have a hard exterior in the first place.”

Lance leaned over and hugged Hunk as hard as he could, “You are literally the best friend I could ever ask for. You know that right?”

Hunk smiled into the crook of Lance’s neck, “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” He laughed. They embraced for a few more moments before Hunk pulled away. “Alright, I need to get back to work. Dinner isn’t going to cook itself, and Pidge also needs my help reprogramming some Galra tech we pillaged on that last mission.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone for now.” Lance got up, and started to walk out of the kitchen. As the automatic doors swished before him, he called back, “Hey Hunk? Thanks.”

Hunk called from the oven, “Anytime my friend, anytime.”

Lance walked down the still unfamiliar halls of the castle. Everything was dimmed to conserve the ship’s energy and it looked a little cold without all the bustling people that no doubt used to fill the hallways and abundance of rooms. He ran his fingers against cool metal walls, and thought of home. The loneliness of the castle sometimes only worsened his own loneliness, and homesickness. Lance thought it was really unfair to think that way, when Allura had to captain a castle ship that was a constant reminder of her own loneliness and homesickness; except she could never go home or see her own people. 

He ended up walking through the large sweeping doors to the ship’s head. There he saw Allura at the command center, like always, silhouetted against the infinite splatters of stars and haphazard spills of colors that made up the galaxies they traveled. He remembered how attractive he found her when she first stumbled out of the cryo-pod. How funny it seemed now, as she and Shiro formed an almost parental unit for not only him, but the entire team. The more he learned about her, her past, and what she had to do to keep shit together amazed Lance, and eventually his flirtatious goes at her faded and he developed a deep rooted respect for her. Of course, he’ll still threw a few pick-up lines her way for old times sake. It kept things light in the state of constant fighting and the threat of death.

“Whats a Princess like you doing in a place like this?”

Allura didn’t bother to turn around from the projected star map, “Hello Lance.” He was able to hear the fondness in her voice, despite how tired she looked. He strolled next to her, and examined the star map with her. “I have recently learned that on Earth people used the term ‘princess’ as a term of endearment rather than the title of address that I have been so accustomed to.”

“Uh Yeah.” 

“Regardless of the intent of your use of ‘princess’ I appreciate it. It is sweet.”

Lance leaped at the opportunity, and with a smug smile said, “Well baby, people used to tell me I am ‘sweet as sugar’.”

Allura reached over a shoved Lance playfully. “And with that string of words just you uttered, the moment is over.” She laughed. Princess Allura shut the star map with a flick of her hand and she turned to look at Lance. “What is it that brings you to the head of the ship? It has been rather quiet in the duties of Voltron.”

Lance really didn’t know what compelled him to the control center, maybe he wanted to watch the stars whizz by through the expansive windows, or maybe he just wanted to talk to Allura. He always felt better after talking to her, she was a ground of stability in the Castle of Lions. He didn’t know, but he instead asked, “Hey Allura, do we have any bathtubs of any kind in the castle?”

She perked up, “Why Yes! Of course my room has access to private baths, but we also have a bath house of sorts that used to be available to the many inhabitants of this castle.”

“Really? Where?”  
“It is down the same hall where you encountered our pool.”

“Waaaait a minute. Is this some weird space, Altean thing where the baths are upside down, like the the pool?”

Allura laughed. “Whatever are you talking about? I can assure you that the baths are completely normal. As for the pool, I am unsure of how it is a ‘weird space thing’ for all pools used to be ‘upside down’ in Altea. Really it is rightside up. Why, how are pools on Earth?”

Lance decided not to get into this one with the Princess. There have been countless times where he and Allura would get into long discussions regarding the differences between Altea and Earth culture. “Nevermind about the pools, do I have permission to the baths on the castle?” Allura furrowed her brows together, 

“Lance, of course you do. You do not even need to ask!”

“Oh well, I thought I do, because we are still-uh, technically guests.” he felt sheepish.

“Guests? Lance you are no more a guest than Coran is a guest. You and the other Paladins are family to me, and this castle is now as much as it is yours as it is mine. Do not ever forget that.” Her hand was on his shoulder, and Allura looked deep into Lance’s eyes with the most sincere look. She wanted him to know that she meant every word. Allura didn’t have a family anymore. She didn’t have a home planet anymore, and a people she could identify with. All she had was Coran, and they were the last surviving members of their race. She had never felt it was possible to feel out of place in an infinite galaxy until recently, but the Paladins were special. They made her feel special and like she belonged again. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Lance smiled.

Allura shoved him again, “Good, now go see the baths. I presume you remember where the pool is, yes? Well the bath house is in the room across from it. I will have Coran send over some Altean bath elixirs too, as well as some of my favorites. Let me know how they work.”

“Thank you, Princess.”

“Of course! And Lance? I’m happy I can speak about these things with you. Many people here don’t particularly care about personal beauty care, but it is still fun to upkeep. Reminds me when things were still normal, back on Altea.”

“Anytime, Allura.” He waved at her as he walked out. Before the doors shut close, he saw her flick the star map on again. On his way out, Lance ran into Shiro in the hallway. No doubt he was on his way to the ship head to talk to Allura. 

“Lance! Did you just come up from the control room?”

“Yeah! Whats up?”

“Is the Princess there?” 

“Yeah, like always. Working, like always.”

Shiro frowned slightly. “Lance, she’s the princess, but she is also our battle commander, and the pilot of the castle. She has a lot of responsibility.”

“But she is  _ always  _ working. How many times do we walk into the control room for a meeting, and she’s there, asleep because she stayed the night. Allura spends more time in there than she does in her room. She needs a break, and she looks really tired right now.” 

Shiro set his jaw, “You’re right, Allura really does need to rest, things are surprisingly calm right now-she should take advantage. But why are you specifically telling me this, Lance?”

Lance rolled his eyes so hard, he heard Shiro make a disapproving noise. “Are you joking? You are the closest to Allura.”

“I am not, she values all of the Paladins equally!”

“Uh-huh is that why you are always by her side every chance you get?” Lance joked.

“W-what- I don’t understand what you’re suggesting.” Shiro was obviously flustered. 

He decided it was time to hit Shiro hard. With a low voice and a suggestive smile he looked up at Shiro. “And is that why I saw you leave her room that one time, at god knows what hour when everyone else was sleeping?” Lance watched Shiro’s face turn red and  change from slight annoyance to pure mortification. He was speechless, and Lance found the entire situation hilarious, “Yeah I know. Lucky guy. Anyways, have fun, and tell the Princess to get some rest for fucks sake.” Lance patted Shiro’s burning cheek as he passed by. He had almost reached the end of the hall when he heard Shiro call out, “Language, Lance!” He was still standing mortified, with a burning face and too embarrassed to go to the Castle head. Lance had the audacity to laugh as he turned the corner.

*****

Lance stood on the Balcony of the Holo-training deck, and watched Keith train down below. Did he feel weird about secretly watching his friend physically exert himself? Kinda. Lance could explain, and it was in fact not what it looked like. You see, Lance had forgotten the path that he and Keith took in order to get to the pool, and in his defense they only found it after falling through the vents they crawled into to escape the elevator shaft. So it wasn’t his fault that he needed some help locating the pool, and subsequently the baths. After Lance had tried looking for Keith in his room with no avail, Pidge had pointed him in the right direction to the training deck, with a smug smile and some vulgar comment that he chose to ignore. 

That was his explanation, and he was sticking to it. What his explanation didn’t defend was why he continued to lean over the balcony railing of the holo-deck, and continued to watch Keith train after Lance had found him. As their time together in space continued on, Lance found himself valuing his time together with keith more. Lance also found that he valued  _ Keith  _ more. At that moment, he admired him physically. He admired his stupid hair, and how he tied it back whenever he trained. It was getting quite long now. He also admired Keith’s muscle mass he was starting to get, and how he was starting to gain definition under his dumb v-necks. He also admired how his skin shined with the sweat the pin pricked all across his body, and noises of exertion that escaped his mouth with every swing of his sword- and Lance felt his face heat up. He needed to stop. Keith was his friend, and needed to stop thinking about him in  _ that _ way no matter what ever weird attraction Lance knew he was developing towards him. 

“Hey!” Lance jumped, and he nearly fell over the balcony railing. “You gonna keep watching me like a creep or you gonna come down here a fight me? This training hologram is getting pretty predictable.” Keith called from the first floor. Lance felt his face grow hotter, and he racked his brain for a clever response. “Man, that’s how you ask me to train with you? To ‘fight you’? God, you are an edgelord!” Lance called back down. 

“Come on, get your ass down here!” Lance hopped into the holo-deck elevator, and when he hopped out Keith handed him a sword. “Alright, I’m thinking we start practicing this one set I’ve been working on and-”

“Sorry Mullet Man, I didn’t come down here to ‘fight you’, although everyone would love to-” he winked at Keith, “I’ve come to ask for your help.” Keith took the sword back from Lance. “Yeah? And what makes you think I want to help you with something? I am a busy man.”

“Uh-huh sure. I need your help finding the castle pool.”

Keith scoffed, “Why would you want to go back? It’s upside down, I honestly have no idea how you would even begin to think about swimming there.”

“I don’t want to find the pool to go to the pool. I want to find it so I can find the baths.”

“...what?”

“Allura said we have a bathhouse here and it's right across from the castle pool, but I need help finding the pool first. So will you help me or not?”

“Not.” Keith took the sword and began walking back to the paused hologram.

“Wait, are you serious? Come on!” Lance followed him onto the training floor.

“Like I said, I am a busy man, and I really don’t feel like castle exploring with you.”

“First, Keith, we are barely eighteen. You’re hardly a man. Second are you seriously telling me you’re too busy with training, when you’ve probably been training all day?”

“Yes.”

“Come oooonnnnnnn!” Lance whined, “Plus it's starting to get stuffy in here, you stink. Let’s go check out the baths.”

“What? I do not!” Keith exclaimed, and then promptly smelled down his shirt. He grimaced and cringed away, but he did not say anything. 

“See. Even more reason to go to the baths with me now!” Keith shrunk his bayard back to normal.

“Fine.” 

*****

It took them almost two hours to find the pool. The Castle of Lions was no better than a damn maze. It took a lot of bickering, and Keith was convinced they had to go through the air vents again to find it, but eventually they reached the glass doors with the Altean version of palm trees painted over them. 

Keith looked up the doors, “Okay we found the pool, now what?”

“We turn around and we find the baths.” Lance and Keith did a 180, and they looked up the other opaque glass doors. 

“Yay! We found it!”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Keith started to walk in like he was storming an enemy base when Lance grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?”

“Going in so I can wash off? I feel gross, I want to clean up. Isn’t that the point of us going here?”

“Well yes, but you need to enjoy the bath too. That’s the point!”

“Oh come on Lance-”

“You need to learn to enjoy the little things in life, Keith.” Lance stared him down, and Keith sighed in defeat.

“Alright, fine.”

Lance smiled, “Okay! Let’s go!” 

The doors opened before them, and they walked into the most beautiful room of the castle. The room was expansive with vaulted ceilings, and everything was pillars and white marble. The floor was composed of a mosaic of blue tiles reminiscent of the ship’s quintessence. Upfront there was an impressive table stacked with vials of different colors. Some never opened, and others were at varying levels of use. Those ones, Lance assumed, were the personal ones Allura sent over for them. 

Beyond that was an mosaiced privacy wall and showers, and beyond that were a wide variety of baths of water in different colors. Some were so big they could pass as pools and others looked like they only could house one person. Others had sky showers raining down on them, and others had fountains and mini waterfalls. It was so ornate and overly extra that all Keith and Lance could do was stand and take it all in.

“Wow.”

“This is amazing.”

“Which one do we wanna get in?”

“Excuse me? We? You want to take a bath together too?”

“Keith, you’re not gonna go claim one of the big baths in the corner and sit in the cold water by yourself like some kind of edgelord.”

“Jesus, Would you stop using that word?  And Lance, I need to get cleaned up. I really don’t want to wash myself with you.”

“Fine, take a shower then take a bath with me.” Keith stared Lance down. “Does it help if I say, ‘no homo’?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “I hate you.” and walked off to the showers. 

Lance gasped in mock hurt, “Language! Come on, Keith! What would Shiro say?” Keith responded with a pointed rude hand gesture from behind the privacy wall. “Okay great! Let’s go into the purple one! The one with the sky shower!”

Lance grabbed an arm full of vials and bottles and went over the the bath. Back home he was always accustomed to a soak in a tub with lavender oil and freshly sliced lemons, but the bottles he had in his arms would have to do. He set them down on the edge of the water and went through the arduous process of finding a combination of elixirs and smells that would Go great together. He wondered which ones Keith would like. Keith. Shit. Keith who was going to be in a tub naked with him. Keith who was naked right behind a thin privacy wall. Lance was able to hear the sounds of water hitting the tiles, and the low humming of Keith. He was humming some old Earth song maybe? Then he heard the low singing and lyrics:

So let the muggings occur, I feel secure

They say that I’m peculiar

But oh I don’t know, I don’t care

I’ll be waiting for you there

Crave this chill, bathe in black

All the ghouls and fiends attack

Lance heard the lyrics, and he was able to feel his face heat up. He grabbed three vials at random and haphazardly dumped their entire contents into the bath. Keith sings in the shower? So what? Keith sings cute love songs to the night, in the shower? Whatever.                               

In his distraction he didn’t notice what each bottle did. One caused a mountain of bubbles to erupt within seconds, another caused the water to smell almost obnoxiously of what Lance could only identify as citrus, and the other turned the water a deeper purple, and he swore it made a noise that was the exact same snap, crackle, pop as Rice Crispies.

“Shit.” He looked at the mess. Lance didn’t want to waste anymore of Allura’s stuff, so he shrugged and stripped. 

When it came to things like this, Lance was a guy of class and elegance. He entered the bath with a running start and landed in the water with a splash and a tidal wave of fragranced purple water flowing onto the floor out of an already overflowing bath. The water tingled, and the bubbles piled around his face trapping in the sharp, clean smell of citrus. He looked down, and couldn’t see anything but a dark, swirling purple mess. 

“Quiznak, I leave you alone for five minutes, and you make a mess of the place.” Keith looked down at Lance resembling a child buried in the bubbles. Lance only responded by splashing water Keith’s way, but the fact that he was dripping wet and in only a towel did not go unnoticed. Lance cleared his throat,

“So, um, you gonna come in or stand around like some asshole?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Keith began to unwrap the towel that hung loosely around his hips, and Lance suddenly became very intrigued with the architecture of the ceiling. Lance only looked back down when he was sure Keith was safely hidden in the purple water. “So we just sit here in the water for how long? This is going to get boring.”

“Keith, can't you not ruin this one thing?”

“This just doesn't really seem to have a purpose!” 

“Not everything needs to have a purpose! Their voices were beginning to rise and echo. Lance would never begin to regret bringing Keith along, but he was beginning to get frustrated. Keith was one of the top culprits on the ship for not taking care of himself. He was almost as bad as Allura. Lance took a deep breath and sunk lower into the water, “Just, like, relax and stop being so lame for three minutes.” Lance closed his eyes, and didn’t bother opening them to look at Keith’s offended face. 

There was silence between them for awhile. The sounds of the water falls and fountains filled the silence, and Lance hadn’t felt more relaxed in ages. Allura was right, up keeping with the little things like personal care made things feel normal. Well, as normal as they could be. Lance thought about what it meant for things to  _ be  _ normal. Six months ago Lance would have thought that the daily grind at the Garrison was normal, but when he looked back he realized how boring his life was. With everything he’s experienced and gone through, he realized that going back to his old life on Earth would no longer be satisfying. He missed his family, the Earth’s atmosphere that didn’t try to kill him every second, like almost all the other planets they visited, and he missed the days where he could do absolutely nothing with little to no consequence. Lance reminisced about all these things, but after awhile it would become boring. Spending time on the Castle of Lions where everyday was filled with nonstop adventure, and exploration, and the exhilaration of constant danger raised what he considered his quality of life to an all time high. It was moments like the current one, in the bath, that made him appreciate what it it meant to be a “normal” human again. But normal was relative.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think is going to happen after this whole Voltron thing?”

Keith sat up and looked at Lance hard, “I never really thought about it, I...I kinda always just accepted this was my life now. Roll with the punches kinda thing.”

“But don’t you ever think of your life back on Earth?”

“No, not really. I had a shitty life on Earth. Bounced from home to home. No family, and nothing to my name but the reputation of a Garrison drop out. Shiro, my only friend, had been presumed dead on a space exploration mission. I was living in a shack in the desert for Christ’s sake.” Keith shrugged and looked down at the purple water, watching how the lines of melted soap cut through the color with white sudsy lines. “I think I’ve always subconsciously thought, or at least hoped, that I would die in a firefight with Voltron. I want the universe to be safe as much as the next guy, but I also don't want to think about what I would do with my duty up here carried out.” Keith looked back at Lance, his expression revealing his fear and embarrassment that he might have revealed too much. He waited for Lance to respond.

Lance knew Keith never opened up about his past with anyone, and he felt bad about bringing the subject up. He also didn’t want to waste this moment of vulnerability with Keith. “Well I hope you don’t die in battle.” Keith snorted in response. “I’m serious! Who else is going to be the hot, emo, badass sword wielding arm? That’s kind of a tall order to fill. Also how are we gonna find a Paladin replacement? Are we going to accept applications? Do applicants get interviewed by Allura?” Lanced laughed. But all Keith took from that was, 

“You think I’m hot?” Lance felt the heat rising up again from the back of his neck, and spreading across his cheekbones. 

“That’s not the point. The point is I hope you don’t die in a firefight before your time. I’d miss your stupid ass.” Lance realized how gay this was becoming. “And-and if we somehow defeat the Galra Empire in one piece and you have nowhere to go to, well then, come live with me. Come live with us on our ranch in beautiful wine country, California. Where it’s constantly hot as hell and everyone is high maintenance. The views are nice though, and my mom is the most caring person you’ll ever meet. After going through all this crazy shit, I honestly don’t think I could sanely return to normal life. I’ll need a piece of  _ this  _ life we have now, with me always. I’ll keep you to keep some of the excitement around.”  Lance laughed nervously, and really hoped that his blush wasn’t as apparent as he felt it was. 

“Yeah what about the rest of me?”

“Wait, what?”

“You said you’d miss my ‘stupid ass’. But what about the rest of me?” Keith said in a low voice. He was back to looking down at the water.

“Is that what you took away from this entire conversation? I can’t-” Lance stopped. Keith’s voice was warbled and hoarse. What started out as a little laugh evolved into choked sobs. He watched Keith’s shoulders curl forward and the tears stream down his face.

“I-I’m sorry.” he sniffed. Without thinking Lanced moved over to his side of the bath.

“Hey, it’s alright. What’s wrong?” Lance’s voice was filled with concern. He lifted Keith’s chin up, and brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes.

“It’s nothing.”

“Well it obviously isn’t if you’re crying about it.” Keith shot him a dirty look, and Lance sighed. “Alright, what’s wrong?” Keith was hesitant to answer.

“I just, I guess I never had anything like this before. Its nice.” Keith still sniveled as he tried to fight back tears. “I’ve never had anyone like you before, Lance.” Keith leaned into Lance’s chest, and heaved. Lance drew him in close and wrapped around his arms around him, while he buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. He ran calming hands up and down Keith’s back, something he learned from his mother, and they sat until the water started going cold.

“Lance?” came Keith’s muffled voice.

Lance stopped running his hands down Keith’s back. “Yes?”

Keith pulled away and looked up at Lance with puffy eyes. “I think I love you.” Lance’s heart leaped into the back of his throat, the sounds of the bathhouse and the entire castle dimmed to just the pounding of blood in his ears. The entire universe shrunk to just their bathtub. Keith looked beautiful in his emotional openness, while purple water droplets slid down his pale skin and he stared up at Lance wide eyed. Lance couldn’t help his big grin. 

“I think I love you too.” He cupped Keith’s face and slowly drew him in for a kiss. At first it was hesitant and light. All Lance could register was the saltiness of Keith’s tears and the surprising softness of his lips. Lance pulled back, and hovered in front of Keith’s mouth before continuing. Any last minute doubts were quelled as Keith pulled him in for another deeper kiss. This time hands found themselves tangled and pushed into wet hair, or brushing over the gooseflesh of their chests. Their hands were still too shy to explore any farther below into the uncertainty of the purple water. Keith’s hands rested on the downward slope of Lance’s bare hips. His fingers brushed past into the seemingly electrified boundary between air and purple murkiness. Lance pulled away momentarily, “Put you hands lower why don’t you?” Keith strengthened grip around his hips, and Lance yelped. Before continuing, Keith said into the corner of Lance's mouth, 

“You are the worst, you know that right?” Lance smiled into their kiss as a response. 

Keith and Lance and the rest of the Voltron Team do eventually defeat the Galra Empire years later, all of them relatively unscathed. During their time on the Castle of Lions, twice a week, Lance and Keith ducked out to the bathhouse. It both made them feel a little more normal. It gave them the shred of normalcy that fueled them to continue the breakneck pace of their lives. But then again, normal was relative. 


End file.
